Roadtrip
by Just a Random Toa
Summary: Matau has convinced the Toa Metru to take a road trip on earth what could happen?  and where did Matau get the vehicle?
1. Roadtrip

this is an idea I got while going to a store enjoy!

The Toa Metru had decided they wanted to go on a road trip on earth and for some reason that no one knew they let Matau drive the SUV and- "we don't need any stinking narrator!" Vakama said as he threw him out of the window "we're going on a road trip we're going on a road trip we're going on a-hey!" what was that for Matau asked rubbing his hand Onewa growled "for your singing that's what Matau" "fine you drive!" he said loudly "don't mind if I do Onewa said unbuckling and changing seats with Matau.

Nuju sighed "you don't need to talk so loud we are all in the same area"

"yeah well Onewa hurt me" Matau replied grinning while fiddling with something

"where did you get this vehicle anyway?" Nuju asked

"um...found it" he replied

Nuju gave him a death glare "riiiight"

Matua rolled his eyes "yes Nuju I found it"

Whenua interrupted them is that a... he looked around before whispering a chain-"

"maybe" he replied before whenua could finish

they came to the interstate later in the day around 4:36pm

"hey what does he think he is doing!" Onewa practically shouted.

Vakama winced "Onewa please be quieter"

Matau grinned aiming something out the front window...

Onewa glanced at Matau and grinned seeing what was in his hand pointing at the Biker who cut them off.

pipsqueak was having a normal day he had cut off seven people today plus a SUV full of people dressed for Halloween he looked behind him to see a guy dressed in green from that same SUV aiming a chain gun at him he jumped of his motorcycle and ran away screaming like a little girl.

Matau grinned "wonder what that was about?" he laughed before looking back "where are Vakama and Nokama?"

"in the back" Whenua answered.

"why?" Matau asked

"I'd rather not say" Whenua replied.

"why?" Matau asked again

"because I am uncomfortable saying why" Whenua said annoyed

"why?" Matau asked for the third time

"Matau! stop it! you are getting on my nerves! and you are acting like a three year old!" Nuju shouted.

"why?" Matau asked "and how am I acting like a three year old?"

"well for one what is two plus two?"

"um...fift seven?" Matau replied unsure

"no it is four now kindly shut up and keep your eyes away from me"

"whatever ice-brother" Matau said darkly looking out the passengers window.

Onewa sighed Matau was getting on his nerves with that DS of his he had got at a human store back a few miles

Matau cheared as he beat another level of Mario kart.

Onewa growled as more noises came from the back "whanua what are you playing!"

Whenua glanced up from his PSP "Star wars why?"

"where are we even going?" asked Nuju

"I don't know" replied Onewa "where are we?"

"um... the GPS says we are in Egypt" replied Nuju "and according to a human invention called The World Wide web Egypt is a desert all the way on the other side of the planet"

"well we are obviously not in a desert so where are we?" asked Matau

"um what does this meter saying E mean?" asked Onewa

"oh it means we're out of gas" Matau replied "don't know where to get some more though...HEY! whats that?" he asked pointing to a small building with a large sign

"it say's... Gas Station" replied Nuju " now Onewa stop there so that we can refuel before we run completely out of gas"

"we already did" replied Onewa " Me and Whenua could get out and pull it there"

Nokama winced as Onewa shouted something thing rude at the driver behind them "Onewa please be QUITE!"

Nuju winced but wisly kept quite.

Onewa and Whenua got out and started pulling it towards the gas station about half way there a guy driving a Ferrari yelled at them but stopped when Matau aimed the chain gun at him.

about three minutes later Matau filled up the gas tank and got back in "hey shouldn't you disconnected the hose from the truck?" asked Nokama "No why?" asked Matau

a minute later there was a loud BOOM! and the road shook from the resulting explosion.


	2. Chapter 2

**thanks for the reviews Inthelight1342 and HoneySpirit! here's the next chapter!**

* * *

Onewa winced at the rather loud explosion "Matau why did you not remove the gas line?"

"because" replied Matau "I did not think it nessecery to do so how was I suppose to know that the gas station would explode?"

"because Nuju told you how did you forget?"

"because I was to busy ignoring him to listen" Matau replied with a smug look on his face.

"Onewa Matau stop argueing you are going to give us headaches!" Vakama calmly asked.

Matau just tossed Jelly beans at Vakama's face "sure fire-spitter sure!"

"Matau stop being so loud!" Nokama demanded

"fine" Matau glared at the car next to them  
before rolling down the window and spitting on it

"MATAU!"

"sorry!"

"Matau what did you do?" Onewa asked

"nothing honest all I did was spit on it!"

"Matau! why would you spit on someone's car?"

"Hey is that Tahu?" Matau asked loudly

"Matau stop trying to distract us!" Nokama demanded

"but I'm not see!" Matau pointed at a large truck that had Tahu pounding on the window

"your right!"

"let me see!" Onewa shouted as Matau and Whenua crowded the front of the SUV  
causing Onewa to lose control of the SUV.

"GUYS!"

Matau and Whenua paused and looked at Onewa "yes?"

"would you please get out of the way?"

Whenua obeyed imiadiatly but Matau paused and asked the dreaded question "may I drive?

Onewa stared at him " No! and stop giving me those hapaka puppy eyes!"

Matau pouted "please?"

"NO!"

"pretty please?"

"NO!"

"Fine" Matau stared out the window bored then an idea dawned on him "onewa may I drive?"

"no"

"I'll buy you some choclate"

"OK!"

"uh-oh here we go" Vakama muttered

"what?" asked Nokama

"Matau offered Onewa choclate"

"uh-oh" Nokama agreed remembering the last time Onewa had Human choclate

Onewa pulled over and changed seats with Matau.

"we're going to die!" Whenua moaned.

"oh shut up!"

"Onewa!"

"what?" Onewa asked innoccently "what did I do?"

Nokama glared at him "Matau where did you get this... truck?"

"by a huge building I think Humans call mansions it was in a smaller building next to a bright red car it looked cool but  
it was to small to fit us all so I got this instead!"

"you stole it!"

"no I borrowed it" Matau grinned before looking at the road again

"okay you 'borrowed' it why?" Vakama asked looking at Matau

"oh because we where going on a road trip..."

"...Matau when we get back to metru nui you are going to be in so much trouble!"

"okay...I feel a song coming on!"

"oh no" Onewa moaned "not again!"

"we're going on a road trip! we're going on a road trip! we're going on a road trip! we're goi...what?"

Vakama glared at him "stop it"

Matau glared at Vakama "why?"

"not this again!" Nuju sighed

"what again?"

"your three year old mode"

"...I have a three year old mode?"

"yes! sure! whatever!" Onewa groaned tired of the yelling "now PLEASE BE QUITE!"

"why?" asked Matau

Nokama sighed and shook her head.

* * *

**sorry for the short chapter but its hard to write this I'll try to get the next chapter out soon.**


End file.
